Directions/Transcript
This is the transcript for Directions. Transcript (Scene transitions to Jeff looks at Greg's magic hat.) Jeff: Greg says there's a rabbit in this hat. There's no rabbit in there. There's nothing in there. This hat is empty. What? There is a rabbit in this hat? Are you sure? Okay. I'll have another look. (He looks at Greg's magic hat again.) Nothing. Look again? Okay. (He looks at Greg's magic hat again and starts sleeping. A rabbit pops out of the hat while chattering.) Carla: Wake up, Jeff! (disappears) Jeff: (waking up.) I'm awake! I'm awake! You didn't have to shout. I'm sure there's no rabbit in this hat. (He stares at Greg's magic hat and nods "no".) (A bee with a buzzing sound effect transition to the Wiggles dance happily, while arriving at an intersection.) Street Sign: Aaaaaaah-choooooo! Murray: (to street sign) Cover your mouth! Oh no! We're on... Ah... ah... ah-achoo! Wiggles: Sneezy Street! (They were all sneezing.) Anthony: I b... we'd better h-hurry out of here! (The Wiggles leave Sneezy Street, while continuing to sneeze. Later, they are in a bushy maze while trying to find a way out.) Anthony: Um... I'm sure it's that way. Uh... that is... I think it's that way. Greg: Oh, no. It's definitely that way, Anthony. Isn't it? Murray: Come on, guys. It's this way. Uh... I think. Jeff: I think we're lost. Anthony: I hope not. We've gotta meet Dorothy on the corner of Happy and Sad streets. Jeff: We're definitely lost. Greg: Stop saying that, Jeff. Jeff: (pointing to a sign.) Look! "Lost Street". Greg, Murray & Anthony: Oh, no! We are lost! Murray: (sighs.) Oh, um, I knew we shouldn't have taken that shortcut. Greg: Oh, what do we do now? Jeff: There's only one thing to do. (calling out.) HEEEEELLLLLLP! (Officer Beaples arrives blowing her whistle.) Wiggles: Officer Beaples! Officer Beaples! (The Wiggles talk to Officer Beaples too quickly. Until, Officer Beaples blows her whistle to stop them.) Greg: We're supposed to meet Dorothy on the corner of... Anthony, Murray & Jeff: Happy and Sad streets. Officer Beaples: (making happy & sad faces.) Greg: That's right, Officer Beaples. On the corner of Happy... (He & the Other Wiggles make happy faces.) and Sad... streets. (He & the Other Wiggles make sad faces.) Can you tell us how to get there, please? (Officer Beaples make walk movements and pointing.) Murray: Walk straight there. Uh-huh. And then... Oh! Turn left on Windy Street. Uh-huh. And then... Jeff: Wait. Uh, which way is left? Greg: Oh. Left is on the side that your left hand is on. Jeff: ( He is showing his hands.) Er, but is this my left hand or is that my left hand? Anthony: Oh, that's easy, Jeff. Well, have a look down on your hands now. Jeff: Yeah? Anthony: And, uh, whichever hand forms an 'L', (He's pointing Jeff's left hand.) that's your left hand. Jeff: Oh! It must be that hand. Because (He's making an L shape.) there's the letter 'L' there. Anthony: Well done, Jeff. Murray: (to viewers.) When you need to know which way left is, all you need to do is ask yourself which hand makes the letter 'L'. (He looks at Jeff's L-shaped hand.) Perfect! Then all you need to do is... Greg: Point and follow it. So, which way now, Officer... Beaples? (He's spotting at Officer Beaples sleeping.) She's asleep. 1, 2, 3. Wiggles: Wake up, Officer Beaples! Officer Beaples: (She's waking up while blowing her whistle and jumping.) Anthony: Officer, where were we? Turn left onto Windy Street. Is that's right? Yes. Then, uh... then what? (Officer Beaples make walk movements and pointing.) Murray: Turn right on Wiggle Street. A-ha. And then? Jeff: Hey, I know which way right is now. Because that's my left hand, with the letter 'L', that must be my right. Anthony: Good on you, Jeff. Jeff: Ha-ha. (Officer Beaples make walk movements and pointing.) Murray: Turn right again on... (Officer Beaples makes a cold hand movement.) Murray: (gasps.) Cold Street. A-ha. And then? (Officer Beaples make walk movements and pointing.) Turn left. Turn right. Take three steps. And then we reach the corner of... Wiggles: (She's making happy and sad faces with Officer Beaples.) Happy and Sad streets. (cheering and applauding Officer Beaples.) Greg: Thanks, Officer Beaples. Anthony: Good on you. Well done. Greg: Yeah. That was wonderful. Anthony: Now, how are we going to remember all that? Murray: Don't worry, Anthony. I wrote it all down. Anthony: (He laughs.) Well done, Murray. (Red Starry Guitars transition to the Song: Look Both Ways. Anthony, Dorothy and Greg are walking in line.) Anthony: Greg, when we're walking down the street, what do we do, Greg? What do we do? Greg: (singing) Stop at the lights, look both ways Look both ways again Anthony: Oh yeah! Greg: (singing) Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend. (Anthony, Dorothy and Greg enter the road while Murray with his electric guitar, Jeff, Henry and Officer Beaples arrive.) Anthony: Could you sing it again? Greg: (singing) Stop at the lights, look both ways Look both ways again Anthony: Oh! Greg: (singing) Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend. We like walking. Do you like walking to? Anthony: Of course we do, Greg. (Captain Feathersword and Wags arrive.) Greg: (singing) Then there's something that we all should do. Anthony: Let me guess. Are you gonna say what I'm thinking? Wiggles: (singing) Let's stop at the lights, look both ways Look both ways again Anthony: (laughing) Wiggles: (singing) Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road with a friend. (The Wiggles, Officer Beaples and their friends walk around in a circle.) Anthony: Hey, Greg. This is fun walking. I like walking. We all walking. Greg: (singing) We like walking. Do you like walking to? Anthony: Well, I just said that, Greg. Greg: (singing) Then there's something that we all should do. Anthony: You're right. Tell us everything. Wiggles: (singing) Let's stop at the lights, look both ways Look both ways again Wait for the traffic to come to a stop (The Wiggles and their friends minus Officer Beaples enter the road.) Then cross the road, cross the road Cross the road with a friend. (The Wiggles and their friends wave. Officer Beaples gives thumbs up. Camera clicking transition to the Wiggles are on Windy Street where it's windy.) Greg: Wow. Windy Street sure is windy. Jeff: Keep going, guys. It's not too much further to Wiggle Street. (The Wiggles blow away from the wind. They hold on with a street pole but Jeff gets run over by the wind. Dorothy is on Happy and Sad Street.) Dorothy: Oh, those Wiggles are late again. They said they meet me at (looks at her watch) 10:00. It's 11:00. Oh, well. (giggles) It doesn't matter. (moans while entering Sad Street) Where are the Wiggles? I've been waiting since 10:00 and it's now 11:00. I've been waiting for one whole hour. (crying while walking until she enters Happy Street and giggles) It doesn't matter. (Scene transitions to Captain Feathersword's dockyard.) :Captain Feathersword: Okay then, Wags, me waggering heartie, today I'm gonna teach you how to walk the plank. :Wags: Ruff-ruff! :Captain Feathersword: What's that? You already know how to walk the plank? :Wags: Ruff! :Captain Feathersword: No, you don't. :Wags: (barking crossly) :Captain Feathersword: No, you don't. :Wags: (barking crossly) :Captain Feathersword: Okay, then Wags. Show me how you walk the plank. :(Wags walks over to get a string from the box and puts it on the plank. He walks with the plank on a string.) :Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Wags! That's not how you walk a plank. That's how you walk a doggy. :(Scene transitions to Wiggle Street where the Wiggles are dancing.) :Jeff: Hey! Wiggle Street is a lot of fun. :Anthony: It sure is, but we're late for Dorothy. I wonder how much farther it is? :Greg: Not much farther, I hope. :Murray: Hey! Isn't that Cold Street up ahead? :Jeff: Yeah! Let's hurry! :Anthony: It's not easy to walk or wiggle at the same time is it? :Murray: Try it and see. :(Song: Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea) :(Scene transitions to the corner of Happy and Sad Street.) :Dorothy: (groans) The Wiggles are late. (sobbing until she reaches Happy Street while giggling) I don't mind if the Wiggles are late. It's such a lovely day and I feel so... (walking until she reaches Sad Street) terribly, terribly sad. (sobbing and groaning until she reaches Happy Street while giggling) :(Henry conducts the Underwater Big Band playing Let's Have a Dance with Henry. :Henry: Stop! :Fish: What's wrong, Henry? :Henry: Fishettes, could you sing higher, please? :Fishettes: Sure will, Henry. (clearing throats) La! :Henry: Sounds good. Thank you. Jacques? :Jacques: Yeah, boss? :Henry: Would you mind playing your saxophone lower? :Jacques: No problem. (playing saxophone lower) How's that, man? Is that cool or is that cooler? :Henry: We'll see. Let's hear altogether, please. :Fish: Okay, Henry. :Henry: A 1, A 2. :(The Big Band plays Let's Have a Dance with Henry cooperatively). :Henry: Lower on the saxophone, Jacques. Higher on the voices, fishettes. Too high! Too high! Too low! Too low! Perfect! :(The Big Band continue playing Let's Have a Dance with Henry cooperatively). :(The Wiggles are at Cold Street while shivering.) :Murray: C-C-C-Cold street is very cold. :Greg: A-a-a-almost t-t-t-t-there. :(The Wiggles come out of Cold Street and enter the corner of Happy and Sad Street where Dorothy is standing. The Wiggles turn left and right while Dorothy giggles and they see Dorothy.) :Wiggles: Dorothy! :Dorothy: Wiggles! You've come! I'm so... (walking until she reaches Sad Street) ...miserable! (crying) :Anthony: Come on, Dorothy. Let's go to.. (grabbing Dorothy until he sobs) Happy Street. :Murray: Quick! Jeff, Greg, grab them quick and pull them out of Sad Street. :(Greg and Jeff grab Anthony and Dorothy.) :Greg: This way. :(The Wiggles and Dorothy pull out together.) :Jeff: Yes! This way. (pulls into Sad Street while crying) I don't care which way! :Anthony: We don't care which way either! :(Jeff pulls into Happy and Sad Street laughing and crying until he pulls Anthony and Dorothy into Happy Street.) :Wiggles: We did it! Back on Happy Street. :Anthony: Oh, I feel much better to be happy than sad. :Greg: Oh, me too. :(Concert Clip: Romp Bomp A Stomp) :(Captain Feathersword fixes the plank in the correct spot.) :Captain Feathersword: Now then, Wags, you difficult dog. This is how you walk the plank. (walks on the plank) There, you see? Easy as pie. :(Wags starts walking on the plank.) : Captain Feathersword (crossly) Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, Wags! The other way! The other way! You're suppose to... (Wags grabs Captain Feathersword's hands and dances the tango.) No, no, no, no, no, no, Wags! You're not supposed to dance the plank. You're supposed to walk the plank. (Captain Feathersword and Wags walk the plank.) Whoo! :(Greg and Anthony are in their magician outfits.) :Anthony: (hiding his hat under his head) I can't see! I can't see! :Greg: Anthony, do you want to be a magician or not? :Anthony: I do, but I can't see. :Greg: I'm sorry about the cape and hat. I asked the tailor for large but it seems you gave me extra large. :Anthony: Well, it seems you gave me extra, extra, extra large. :Greg: All right, I'm sorry. Very well. Well, (puts his magic wand on the table) the first thing we need to do is take off our hats and put them on the table. :(Greg and Anthony put their hats down on the table.) :Anthony: I can see! I can see! (laughs) :Greg: Please be serious, Anthony. Magicians aren't supposed to be silly. :Anthony: Oh. Sorry, Greg. (winks) : Greg: (pointing Anthony's magic hat facing right-side up.) That hat looks very silly, Anthony. : Anthony: It does? :Greg: You can't pull a rabbit out of the hat. It should be the same way as mine. :Anthony: Oh! It should be upside down like yours. :Greg: That's right. :Anthony: Okay. (turns his magic hat upside down correctly.) Upside down it is, Greg the Great. Just like yours. :Greg: (taking magic wand) Now watch very closely. (waving magic wand around the hat.) Abracadbra... :Anthony: Wait! :Greg: Anthony, I just happen to be in the middle of my famous pulling a rabbit out of the hat trick. Anthony: Sorry, Greg, but I want to try it first. Greg: But you don't know... Anthony: Oh, please? Greg: All right. Go ahead if you must. (gives magic wand to Anthony.) Anthony: Thank you ever so much. (waving magic wand around the hat.) Eeenie, meenie, macaroni. Ta-daaaa! (pulls out a piece of pizza from the hat) Greg: PIZZA?!? That should be a rabbit. Anthony: I know, but I prefer a pizza. I'm really hungry. Care for a bite? Greg: (crossly) Pizza indeed! (Greg walks away but Anthony smiles and eats the pizza.) (A CGI scene of the duck sliding down the pool and eating the nest until Anthony comes out of the egg is shown.) (The Wiggles and their friends dance to different streets.) Category:Transcripts Category:1999